The Most Disturbing Story Ever
BIG WARNING!!!!: Do NOT read this if you have a weak stomach or are highly sensitive to the activity in the horror genre. Otherwise, if you are perfectly comfortable with graphic material, feel free to proceed. Reader discretion is advised. It all started a long time ago when I was ten. I've lived the worst kind of life anybody would ever imagine. My mom died when I was just two, and my father abandoned me. My uncle was a crazed killer who murdered and mutilated his victims with a chainsaw, and my grandfather was not willing to take care of me. I was left with my uncle for the majority of my life. When I was 16, or so, something changed. I had stopped listening to my uncle. I became a highly popular student in school, and you may think those two things are great, but I'm about to get into something that may make you think otherwise. I asked my uncle permission, and he immediately allowed me to invite my best friend Tristan over that afternoon after school. Tristan was willing, and instantly agreed to come over. He also came from a similarly heinous background. He told my uncle about himself, and listening to his story, my uncle became maliciously intrigued. I was a bit disturbed, and wanted to turn around for the better, but it was something that I knew my uncle wouldn't be happy about. Tristan agreed to stay for the next two weeks, and he told his parents about it. He and I actually live right across the street from each other, and these might sound like great things, but we both had twisted minds and were obsessed with disturbing things. Me and Tristan were watching a slasher movie one Friday night. It was heavily stormy outside, and we noticed how gruesome each of the scenes were. It ended with the protagonists, Cap and Dan, being given to a huge alligator, or something, as a snack. However, after that, it wasn't satisfied, and we saw the creature turn around and wreak havoc in town. Seeing how horrific it was, Tristan decided to replicate a similar horror scene in real life. We then turned on the movie The Darkness of the Night, and we were genuinely disturbed but also intrigued at what we saw. There was a man inside a torture chamber, sitting in front of what appeared to be a chainsaw. A second and third man were standing behind him, one of them walking behind the torture machine, or what it appeared to be. The first man tied to the chair started to scream in fear and beg for mercy, but was not given it as the second man, apparently wanting nothing to do with the man (who didn't even do anything to him) shoved his face into the now-spinning blade, and continued to shove his now-dead body into it, killing the innocent man. Following the event, they threw his body, now in two, into the incinerator, where it burned to ashes. In the next part of the movie, we saw two people walking in the woods when a large creature (supposedly Bigfoot) ran out at them and attacked them. Me and Tristan decided to go for it ourselves. We borrowed my uncle's giant chainsaw he had built before I was born, and we decided to lure some of society's people in by inviting them to our home for companionship, only to reveal our true colors by murdering them on the saw. I decided I would go for the craziest technique. I used my uncle's automatic semi-splitters (a device used to attach people to two huge wooden planks spiked on the opposite side, and when pulled, it would dislocate their arms, legs, or whatever was grabbed on the body), and pulled it, me on the left end and Tristan on the right. We tied the person's legs to the planks and yanked hard, causing the planks (along with the person's legs) to split further apart, ripping his ass in two and instantly ending his life. We later put an 85-year-old man on a plank tied to the chair the first man was in, and brought him closer to the saw, watching as it cut him in half and instantly killed him. We then threw his body out onto the curb, watching all night as a giant sewer gator emerged and took it down into its lair for consumption. The next thing we did was trick the next people on the scene into walking in. Tristan did the killing, while I threw the remains into the sewers. By the time morning came, however, we remained inactive. I eventually realized that my uncle was the cause for everything, while me and Tristan were just fugitives. I ran to his room and confronted my uncle for everything he put us through. I decided initially that sawing him to death was the best option, but decided otherwise when I thought I should "forgive" him, then quickly turn the tables. I told him this, and he sighed to the point of passing out. Seeing this, I thought of it as an opportunity to get rid of him. Me and Tristan, feeling empathy for our actions, told the police everything. They responded by telling us that we were related to one of the worst killers throughout all of society, and we stated that we had no involvement. He agreed with us. By the next day, we didn't get my uncle arrested. Instead, we were told that it would be best to get rid of him inside the sewers by a friend, and we decided that it was the best move, considering that my uncle would likely escape from prison or continue to cause havoc while incarcerated. We threw him, now waking up, into the sewers, and closed the manhole cover on him. My uncle was clearly horrified, and tried to find an exit, but failed to do that all the time. He then saw that the manhole was covered and tried to open it. However, he was, of course, unsuccessful. We then heard his screams below as the giant gator living in there grabbed him and dragged him down the tunnels to probably eat him. We later figured out that my uncle was, in fact, eaten. When we went into the sewers, we saw nothing of either the gator nor my uncle. Eventually, however, we did catch a glimpse of my uncle's remains, along with the gator sleeping in a giant pipe next to his remains. All that remained of my uncle were his right arm, left leg, and one eye. From that day forward, I finally found my father and lived with him and my grandmother. Unfortunately, the story doesn't end there. I woke up one night with a hint of brightness in my room coming from outside. I looked out the window and saw that the back porch light came on. There was nobody out there, but I did see a dark figure sitting at the bottom of my backyard swimming pool. I realized upon closer inspection that it was a giant alligator. I also heard strange noises coming from all around the outside of my house, like moaning, thumps, and tapping on the windows, as well as chimes being pushed. I have no idea what all these sounds were, but me and my dad are certain that the supernatural force is the ghost of my uncle coming back for revenge against me for what I did to him. I have to get out of here soon. Category:Creepypasta Category:Lost categories